Serendipity
by TheMasquerade-x
Summary: "And that is why I, Gary Oak, am going to steal away Misty Waterflower."  Egoshipping     Title may change when I think of something better
1. I Pledge

_**I actually cannot believe that I'm writing a Pokémon fanfiction. I thought I'd out grown Pokémon about six years ago. And yet, all it apparently took for me to be sucked into the world of fandoms was a brief reference to an internet meme. Gary Motherf**king Oak, anyone?**_

_**But yeah, as much I cannot believe it, I am writing this. I've completely fallen for the Egoshipping fandom – and it is this (that I shall blame) for making me want to write one of my own.**_

_**But anyway, enough of my rambling and disbelief, on with the fanfiction, I guess...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Seeing as Pokémon was originally aired in **_**JAPAN ****_and the fact that the very first console game began being produced a few years before I was born, it kind of suggests that I must have been some freakishly amazing child if I had in fact been the creator of the Pokémon franchise. _**

_**In summary: I own nothing.**_

_**-x-**_

_Ash Ketchum._

You would be hard pressed to find someone these days who doesn't know who he is – _'Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master'. _He's practically a household name. He has legions of adoring fans; is the inspiration to a new generation of Pokemon trainers...

_Pathetic._

I'd gotten my first pokémon before he had even managed to drag himself out of his bed, beaten him in the race to collect the eight gym badges needed to enter the Johto League – heck, I even had my own _cheerleaders _and a _convertible _at the age on _ten_. I'm richer, more intelligent and _definitely _better looking. I was the better Pokémon trainer.

I _am_ the better man.

And yet somehow, he manages to be the one to attain the glory; somehow manages to keep that irritatingly naïve grin on his face no matter what. I've already got him beat in every competitive field that there is, and yet he _still_ doesn't give up – he just perseveres on and on _and on..._

That is why I need to do something to cut him down – make him realise that he isn't so great; that, at heart, he is the same little boy whose Pikachu was so easily crushed by my Eevee.

That is why I'm going to take away one of the things most important to him.

That is why I, Gary Oak, am going to steal away Misty Waterflower.

_**-x-**_

_**-sharp intake of breath- Well, there you go. Will it be good? Will it suck so hard it creates its own vacuum? Only time will tell...**_

_**Seeing as the last time I watched Pokémon was about 6 years ago, I'm not 100% certain on events so I'll try and keep referencing to a minimum. If I /do/ reference something incorrectly (which I undoubtedly will) please don't hesitate to tell me.**_

_**Oh, and on a side note, seeing as MS Word seems to hate me, I'm currently working with no spelling or grammar checkers. So, if you spot something that enrages the Grammar/Spelling Nazi inside you, please drop me a line to let me know and I'll try and fix it a.s.a.p.**_

_**Flames shall be used to bake me some cookies.**_

_**~TheMasquerade x**_


	2. Glass Hearts

_**Would you believe me if I said that I completely forgot that I'd uploaded the first part of this? ._.;;;**_

_**Haha, I'm such an idiot xD**_

_**But yeah, here's the update aaaaand I hope it doesn't suck too bad .**_

_**Oh! And thanks so much for the reviews, they convinced me to continue this :3**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Je n'ai pas de rights to the Pokémon franchaise. Yeah, I just murdered the French language... Sorry ;_;**_

_**-x-**_

It had been way too long since Misty had been able to enjoy the simple pleasure of bathing in the crystal clear pool of her gym home, surrounded by the amiable company of her beloved water-dwelling companions.

Okay, so it had been fun to travel around the region, and meet all of those new people, see all of those new pokémon, but there was nothing that could beat a good swim, and the chance to play with the pokémon. The cooling sensation of the water lapping against her as she dived in, the way that the sharp sounds of everyday life were comfortingly dulled when she was submerged, and most of all, the freedom; she had missed it all.

Surfacing, her hair fanning behind her like an etheral flame burning on the surface of the pool, she folder her arms on the side of the tank, kicking her legs to keep herself afloat, and sighed contently. Now, this was the life...

Misty wondered how long it would be before Ash got restless again and decided to head on out in search of his next adventure; she could just see the idiot, tearing off down the road after hearing some far-fetched tale from a local about some mysterious pokémon dwelling out there, the look of excitement and determination etched on his face, pikachu perched on his shoulder.

The thought made a slight heat rush to her cheeks, and she sunk lower into the water.

Ash had confessed to her little over a week previous, when they had gotten themselves lost _again_ after taking another one of his supposed shortcuts. They were lost, it was dark, and the air had a bit of a chill to it, but that hadn't taken anything away from the moment when he had rescued her from a wild beedrill that they had somehow managed to disturb. Misty felt mildly chargrinned to think back to how she had practically screamed the forest awake. However, when Ash had wrapped his arms around her and had pressed a clumsy kiss to her lips before mumbling his question under his breath, she had thought it the most romantic thing to have ever happened to her.

Ash was, admittedly, still rather immature, but she guessed that his sweetness was one of the things that she liked about him; the innocent charm that radiated from him when he smiled at her never failed to make her heart beat a little faster, even if it didn't always show.

Apart from that one, inexperienced, hurried kiss, they hadn't exactly been intimate with each other – he was behaving the same as he usually would, which was another thing Misty found herself attracted to; he was still the same Ash that she had travelled with, and had grown to be great friends with. He was safe.

But, that also meant that he was the very same idiot that continued to peeve her to this day. She knew she had no right to complain, expecially seeing as they had only been (she still wasn't used to saying it yet)...dating, for little over a week, and she couldn't expect, nor did she want him to change. However, she did sometimes wonder whether he would always put his pokémon above her in his list of priorities.

So what if she was Misty Waterflower, the only tomboy in the family, she was still a girl, dammit, and she couldn't help but want to be appreciated.

Pushing off the sturdy glass and corkscrewing effortlessly through the water, Misty hauled herself up and out of the pool via the ladder attatched securely to the opposite side, making sure not to slip on the slick tiles by the poolside. Closing her eyes as you wrung out her sopping shoulder-length hair, she jumped when something warm and fluffly wrapped itself around her.

Tensing and opening her eyes (hey, you never knew what sort of people were around these days), she pulled away, jumping nimbly to the right. She relaxed instantly when she realised that it wasn't some random pervert attempting to grope her whilst no-one else was around; the startled look on Ash's face as he stared back at her, her favourite blue starmie towel still clutched in his hands, was priceless.

Misty laughed and plucked the towel from his still-frozen hands and wrapped around herself, a little part of her wondering how long he'd been watching her, and how exactly it was he'd managed to enter the room without her noticing – she hadn't been _that_ lost in her thoughts, had she?

"You could say something to let me know you're there, you know." She smiled slightly to herself as Ash seemed to regain himself and quickly avert his eyes, a faint blush colouring his cheeks – awww, he was blushing simply from seeing her in her swimsuit...

She decided to spare him the embarrassment when he began to stutter, punching him gently in the arm before swanning past him, towards the locker room door. They had agreed that they would go down to the river today; so she could swim, and so he could get a look at the pokémon, maybe even catch a few. It was a glorious day outside, and she couldn't blame him for wanting to be off. "Give me five minutes and I'll meet you out front."

She heard his enthusiastic "Okay!" and the sound of his shoes squeaking against the damp floor.

Sheesh, he could be such a kid. But who cared, she was happy.

_**-x-**_

_**And this is why I shouldn't update when I'm ill xD**_

_**Ah well, it's done now. Well, atleast for now until I get annoyed by it and I decide I'm going to redo it.**_

_**I know, I know, nothing much happens here, in terms of Egoshipping or otherwise, but I thought it would be a little fast to jump straight into Gary unleashing his mad lady-killing powers out onto Misty.**_

_**Oh, and I don't think I specified, in this, Ash, Misty and Gary (and anyone else, unless otherwise specified) are all 16 years old. Yes, even Ash. He just has the mindset of the immortal twelve-year old. Oh, to be innocent...**_

_**Well, that's all for now I guess...**_

_**~TheMasquerade-x**_


End file.
